Generally a distance to empty (DTE) is calculated by a residual fuel quantity and is displayed on a vehicle cluster.
A method for displaying the distance to empty according to a conventional art detects a residual fuel quantity, and calculates the distance to empty by multiplying the residual fuel quantity and default fuel efficiency.
However, the default fuel efficiency is changed in accordance with a driving condition such as a driving habit of a driver and a state of a road, and thus, the distance to empty calculated on the basis of the default fuel efficiency without considering a change of the driving condition has a great difference with an actual distance to empty.
Therefore, the method for displaying the distance to empty is calculated on the basis of a learned fuel efficiency which is accumulated by a past driving pattern of the driver and averaging the past fuel efficiency for considering the change of the driving condition.
However, in a case that the distance to empty is calculated only on the basis of the learned fuel efficiency, the distance to empty increases or decreases even though the driving pattern is maintained constantly because the learned fuel efficiency changes and an input value of the residual fuel quantity is not linear.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.